fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Resident Evil Fanfiction/Kapitel 1
23.Juli 1998, 12.00 Uhr „Bravo Team kommen….“ „Bravo Team bitte kommen…." Joseph Frost drückte die Taste erneut, so wie er es schon seit gottverdammten 10 Stunden tat. Seine Augen waren in die Höhlen gesunken, seine Lippen aufgeraut und seine Gesichtsfarbe zu einem ungesunden Aschgrau gewandelt, aber er ließ nicht locker. Sein Captain hatte ihm befohlen Kontakt zum vermissten Team herzustellen und er würde so lange hier sitzen und es versuchen bis einer vom Bravo Team seinen Ruf annahm. Der letzte Kontakt bestand zum Funkmann des Teams, Richard Aiken. Er hatte nur kurz versucht zu erklären was passiert war bis Schüsse die Verbindung unterbrachen. Seitdem hörte Joseph nur statisches Rauschen. Kommt schon Leute! Fluchte Joseph in Gedanken und rief erneut. „Bravo Team bitte kommen...“ „Was suchen Sie noch hier?!“ Joseph zuckte nicht zusammen, obwohl er nicht gehört hatte, dass jemand in den Büroraum gekommen war. Seine Sinne waren nicht mehr so scharf wie noch einen Tag zuvor, aber seine Ausbildung bei der NAVY untersagte ihm in jedweder Form überrascht zu sein. So wandte er sich lässig um und blickte seinen Captain unverblümt ins Antlitz. „Guten Morgen, Sir!“ sagte er zackig, aber etwas verwaschen, als sei er leicht beschwipst. „Ich sagte Sie sollen es noch ein, zwei Stunden versuchen und dann nach Hause fahren.“ Knurrte Albert Wesker mit finsterer Miene. „Das habe ich anders aufgefasst, Captain. Ich entschuldige mich dafür.“ „So kann ich Sie auf keinem Fall mit zum Einsatz nehmen.“ Weskers Stirn kräuselte sich. „Ich hatte Sie fest eingeplant!“ Dumm gelaufen. dachte Wesker finster. Die Kampfdaten eines ehemaligen S.E.A.L.S. wären Gold wert gewesen. Aber in seinem Zustand wird er nur zum Klotz am Bein. „Sie haben doch sicher seit…“ „48 Stunden Sir!“ unterbrach ihn Frost. „Ich komme auch eine Woche ohne Schlaf aus.“ „Sicher.“ meinte Wesker. „Sie sind aber kein S.E.A.L. mehr Frost, sondern ein Mitglied MEINES Teams. Und ich erwarte, dass MEINE Leute pünktlich, ausgeruht und stets bereit sind! Also stehen Sie auf und fahren Sie nach Hause! Wir reden darüber, wenn wir wieder zurück sind!“ Frost wurde noch blasser, als er sowieso schon war. „Moment mal!“ rief er aus. „Ich bin fit! Ich will mitkommen! In diesem Gott verdammten Huey saßen ein paar verdammt gute Freunde von mir!“ „Was SIE wollen oder nicht, steht hier nicht zur Debatte, Frost. Packen Sie Ihren Krempel und gehen Sie nach Hause! und DAS ist ein Befehl!“ Weskers Stimme vibrierte vor Autorität und ließ Joseph nur wenig Atem für Widerworte. Der hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Mann erhob sich und legte das Headset beiseite. Er nickte nun. „Ja, Sir.“ Wisperte er und verließ das S.T.A.R.S. Büro. Wesker setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch an der Stirnseite des kleinen raumes. Vor ihm befanden sich vier weitere Schreibtische an der Wand. Hintereinander aufgefädelt wie in einem Schulraum. Der vordere wurde meist von Barry Burton, dem waffenexperten des Alpha Teams oder Edward Dewey, der Pilot und Mechaniker des Bravo Teams. Den zweiten Schreibtisch nutzten ausschließlich die Chaoten beider Teams, welche Chris Redfield, Scharfschütze von Alpha, Joseph Frost, Mechaniker des Alpha Teams, und Forest Speyer, Fahrzeugexperte und Scharfschütze der Bravos, hießen und den Schreibtisch genauso hinterließen. Er war zugemüllt und Wesker stets ein Dorn im Auge. Am dritten Schreibtisch saß nur Jill Valentine, das einzige weibliche Mitglied des Alpha Teams und Weskers geheime Favoritin. Nicht nur das sie eine geradezu brillanten Verstand besaß, sie war auch eine Koryphäe beim öffnen mancher Schlösser. Abgesehen davon, dass ihre militärischen Vorkenntnisse bei den Rangers eine fundierte Kampferfahrung mit sich brachte. Aber das taten alle Mitglieder der S.T.A.R.S. Barry Burton war beispielsweise ein ehemaliger Air Force Pilot und einstiges Mitglied des SWAT des Raccoon City Police Departments, bevor er sich dem Special Tactics and Rescue Service anschloss. Chris Redfield war ebenfalls einst Air Force Pilot und Joseph Frost, den Wesker erst vor einem Monat ins Alpha Team holte, war ein ehemaliger Navy S.E.A.L. Beeindruckendes Kampfpotential hatten also zu 99% aller Mitglieder der S.T.A.R.S., ausgenommen dem Computerspezialisten Brad Vickers, der hinter seinem Rücken „Chickenheart“ genannt wurde, da er die Angewohnheit besaß bei jedweden Schwierigkeiten das Laufen zu bekommen. Als Wesker 1996 den Posten des Leiters der S.T.A.R.S. erhielt tat er sich schwer damit diesen Mann in der Spezialeinheit zu lassen, aber Vickers war ein geschickter Hacker und verschaffte dem team mehr als einmal einen riesigen Vorsprung im Informations-Karussell, sodass das RPD oft das Nachsehen hatte. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund weshalb Weskers Einheit den Fall mit den Kannibalen Morden in den Wäldern um Raccoon City vom Chief übertragen bekam, nachdem die Mordkommission seit Monaten keinen Schritt mehr vorwärts kam. Wesker war es nur Recht. Dieser Fall war womöglich sein Weg raus aus dem RPD. Weg von diesem Dilemma in dem er nun seit 2 vollen Jahren steckte nur um Spencer einen Gefallen zu tun. Aber er hatte es satt die Marionette des alten Mannes zu sein. Dessen Pläne und Ziele waren schon längst nicht mehr Weskers. Er war kein Gesetzeshüter und er hatte auch zu viel davon, Subjekten dessen Schicksale ihm völlig einerlei waren, Loyalität vorzuspielen. Albert Wesker war nur sich selbst loyal. Er atmete tief durch als er eine der Akten über die Morde aufschlug und die Zusammenfassung der Mordkommission durchlas. Wesker kam nicht weit, denn ein Räuspern ließ ihn unterbrechen. Er sah auf und in das aufgedunsene Gesicht von Chief Brian Irons, der ihn mehr und mehr an ein Walross erinnerte. Der korpulente Mensch, dessen Arme aber von jeher zeugten, dass das was nun Fett war einst Muskeln waren, knetete seine Wurstfinger, bevor er die Tür des Büros hinter sich schloss. Er wirkte mehr als nervös und Wesker ahnte beinahe was jetzt kommen würde. Denn was niemand im RPD zu ahnen schien, war nicht nur Wesker selbst nicht das was er vorgab zu sein, sondern auch der ehrenwerte Brian Irons. Der Mann stand, so wie Wesker auch, auf der Gehaltsliste des Pharmariesen und hiesigen Hauptarbeitgebers Umbrella. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb Irons meinte, dass Wesker und er im selben Team „spielten“. Doch da sah der feiste Mann etwas falsch. Irons setzte sich auf den Stuhl an Barry Burtons Schreibtisch und blickte zu Wesker, der allmählich seine Geduld verlor. „Womit habe ich das Vergnügen Ihres Besuches verdient?“ fragte er eisig. Irons Walrossbart vibrierte bevor er den Mund aufmachte. Wie immer mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, als seien Wesker und er die besten Freunde. „Hören Sie Wesker, ich hab mir das ein wenig anders vorgestellt, als man mich darum bat sie einzustellen. Ich dachte wir beide würden an einem Strang ziehen und nun muss ich erfahren, dass man mich aus dem Thema völlig heraushält.“ Wesker versuchte das Gebrabbel des Mannes zu verstehen, kam aber zu dem Schluss nicht zu wissen, was er meinte, was seine Miene allerdings in keiner Weise verriet. Sie blieb emotionslos. Die Augen hinter den dunklen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille verborgen. So, dass Irons nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen konnte was der S.T.A.R.S. Captain dachte. „Wovon sprechen sie bitte?“ fragte Wesker nun so höflich er konnte. „Ich spreche von den Vorfällen in den Arklay Laboren!“ schnappte Irons finster. Wesker brauchte ein, zwei Herzschläge um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Eins musste man diesem Kerl lassen, er war nicht blöd. Verrückt war er zweifelsohne und gierig nach Macht und Reichtum, aber das verhinderte nicht, dass er überall seine Ohren und Augen hatte. Umbrella hatte gut daran getan ihn auf der Gehaltsliste zu führen. Doch allmählich schoss sich Irons mit seiner Neugier ins Aus. Er und seine kleinen Informanten würden schon bald als Rattenfutter in den Katakomben der Abwasseranlagen Raccoon Citys landen, wenn er sich nicht langsam bremste. Wesker tat schließlich so, als hätte Irons vom Wetter gesprochen und wirkte so anteilnahmslos wie möglich, auch wenn eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm ausbrach. „Ich gebe ihnen einen gutgemeinten Rat, stellen sich gewissen Plänen nicht in den Weg. Übrigens danke für den Einsatzbefehl, mein Team wird noch vor Sonnenuntergang aufbrechen, sobald die Checks am Helikopter beendet sind.“ Er schlug die Akte wieder auf und ignorierte Irons, der aufstand und zur Tür zurückschlich. „Das Thema ist noch nicht beendet.“ Knurrte der bullige Mann, bevor er durch diese verschwand. ♦ Chris Redfields sanfte, jungenhafte Gesichtszüge musterten eingehend die neuesten Meldungen in der Raccoon Press über die grauenhafte Mordserie in den Raccoon Wäldern. Noch gab es nichts Neues und zu seiner Erleichterung war auch kein weiterer Mord geschehen. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen wussten die Reporter dieses Käseblatts immer schon vor der Polizei wenn etwas passiert war. So wandte er sich dem Sportteil und dann den Werbeanzeigen zu. Vor Allem deshalb, weil sein Lieblingsladen, Kendo’s Waffen, ein paar Sonderangebote präsentierte. Er war nahe dran einfach mal zu Kendo zu marschieren und sich die Auslagen anzusehen. Eigentlich besaß Chris keine private Schußwaffe, aber das Kampfmesser, dass er im Dienst mit sich führte, das hatte er vor einiger Zeit in Kendo’s laden erstanden. Chris war seit beinahe zwei Jahren ein Mitglied der S.T.A.R.S. Eine Spezialeinheit der hiesigen Polizei, die allerdings von privaten Leuten finanziert wurde, denn nur so konnte sich das Raccoon City Police department eine Einheit wie das Special Tactics and Rescue Service leisten. Chris stellte keine Spekulationen an, wer die S.T.A.R.S. finanzierte, aber vermutete mal das nur der größte Arbeitgeber der Region, die Umbrella Corporation, den Löwenanteil zufließen ließ. Es war ihm nur Recht, denn das ermöglichte der Einheit die besten Ausrüstungsgegenstände und eine gerade Grenze zu den vereideten Cops unter der Fuchtel des hiesigen Bürgermeisters. Chrsi war nur durch puren Zufall in die Kleinstadt gestolpert, weil er ohne Job und ohne Zukunftsperspektiven, einfach mal wieder ein freundliches Gesicht sehen wollte. Barry Burton war einst der Grund gewesen, als er abgebrannt und mit leeren Taschen 1996 in Raccoon City auftauchte und an Barry’s Tür klopfte. Nur ein paar Wochen später hatte Barry den neuen Captain der S.T.A.R.S. , der erst wenige Monate zuvor die Leitung der Spezialeinheit übernommen hatte, davon überzeugt ihm eine Chance zu geben. Er hatte dem Captain eingeredet, dass Chris einer der besten Schützen wäre, die ihm je begegnet sei. Was Chris kurz darauf beweisen musste, als er gegen den damaligen Scharfschützen, Forest Speyer, antrat und ihn besiegte. Seitdem war Speyer nicht nur ein guter Freund, sondern auch sein größter Konkurrent und beide gönnten sich nicht den letzten Krümel auf dem Kuchenblech, wenn es um Pokale beim Schützenfest ging. Mal gewann Speyer, mal Redfield. Captain Wesker hingegen hatte zunächst Vorurteile gegenüber Chris, da dieser unehrenhaft aus der Air Force entlassen worden war. Das wunderschöne Wörtchen „Befehlsverweigerung“ schwebte eine ganze Zeit über Chris, bis Wesker schließlich doch einwilligte und Chris Redfield Mitglied der S.T.A.R.S. wurde. Chris war erleichtert, da er nun wieder Geld verdiente und nur so die Studiengebühren seiner Schwester bezahlen konnte, sie er seit seinem 17 Lebensjahr selbst versorgen musste, nachdem ihre Eltern bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Ein Grund, weshalb der damalige Teenager zur Air Force gegangen war. Er bekam nicht nur eine Collegeausbildung, sondern auch eine Unterkunft für Claire und sich selbst. Sie konnte in die Schule in der Nähe des Stützpunktes und er bekam genügend Geld, um sich gut versorgt zu wissen. Chris war in jedweder Weise bemüht seine Eltern Claire gegenüber so gut es ging zu vertreten. Das war nicht immer einfach. Claire war zum Zeitpunkt als ihre Eltern verunglückten gerade einmal zehn Jahre alt und so verletzlich wie man in dem Alter nur sein konnte. Doch jetzt, Claire war bereits 19, war Chris recht zufrieden mit sich und dem was Claire erreicht hatte. Sie ging auf ein namenhaftes College und er hatte endlich Fuß gefasst. Raccoon City war ein lebhaftes Städtchen und dank des Pharmariesen Umbrella, war es nicht nur mit der Welt verbunden, sondern auch reicher als die meisten Gemeinden im Umland, wäre nicht die Sache mit den unheimlichen Morden gewesen, die seit dem Frühling immer und immer wieder den Frieden der Stadt erschütterten. Chris seufzte und drank seinen Kaffee aus. Er hatte nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, um sich fertig zu machen und zum RPD zu fahren. Die Einsatzbesprechung war gegen 6 Uhr abends angesetzt und Chris war dankbar dafür, denn seitdem sie gestern erfuhren, dass der Helikopter des Bravo Teams ihrer Einheit über dem Raccoon Forest abgestürzt war, traten die alle auf der Stelle. Jeder von ihnen wollte so schnell es ging da raus und ihre Leute wohlbehalten zurückholen. Chris fragte sich ins Geheim was bitte so lange gedauert hatte, bis Irons das okay für die Rettungsmission gab. Das Alpha Team hätte schon vor Stunden aufbrechen können. Wenn den Bravos auch nur etwas Schlimmeres geschehen war, als ein Schnupfen, würde sich Chief Irons dafür rechtfertigen müssen. Dafür würde Chris sorgen, Wesker hin oder her! ♦ 21.Juli 1998 William Birkin betrat nur zögerlich die elegant eingerichtete Suite des nobelsten Hotels der Stadt. Erstaunt darüber, dass er je in den Genuss kommen würde noch einmal persönlich mit seinem Chef reden zu können bevor dieser wieder in die Abgeschiedenheit seines privaten Anwesens irgendwo in Europa verschwinden würde. Ozwell E. Spencer saß, verhärmt und blass als würde er allmählich unsichtbar, in seinem aufwendig gearbeiteten Rollstuhl unter dem Fenster, neben einem kleinen Tischchen aus Rosenholz mit polierter schwarzer Marmorplatte. Darauf standen zwei Gläser aus feinstem böhmischem Kristall worin eine funkelnde bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit auf sie wartete. Genaugenommen auf Spencer und Birkin. Ein alter runzeliger Mann namens Patrick stand etwas steif neben der Tür und nahm Birkin seinen Mantel ab, bevor er davon schlurfte. Spencer und sein uralter Diener waren schon ein seltsames Paar. Zeitzeugen einer längst vergangenen Epoche, wo solcherlei Luxus noch zur sogenannten „Guten Gesellschaft“ gehörte. Aber zu Spencer der aus einem alten englischen Adelsgeschlecht abstammte, passte das auch. Birkin hingegen war Amerikaner und hatte für solcherlei Schnickschnack nichts übrig. Spencers faltiges, weißes Gesicht regte sich und er blickte auf mit seinen blauen Augen, die so kalt und erbarmungslos blickten, wie eh und je. Sein Blick jagte Birkin ebensolche Schauer über den Rücken wie die seines Bekannten Albert Weskers, dessen Augen auf gruselige Art und Weise ebenfalls blau waren, wie ein Morgenhimmel kurz nachdem die Schatten der Nacht vergangen waren. Noch immer umwölkt von den Erinnerungen der Dunkelheit. Spencer hatte eine Menge Finsternis in seinem Blick. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Birkin, mein Junge.“ Sagte der alte Mann mit zittriger Stimme und deutete mit seinen spindeldürren Fingern auf den bequem wirkenden, mit schwarzem Leder bezogenen Clubsessel auf der anderen Seite des eleganten Tischchens. Birkin wusste noch immer nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte Spencer seit Jahren nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und nun, just in dem Moment, wo die Wissenschaftler und Sicherheitsleute in den geheimen Laboren in den Arklays die Kontrolle verloren hatten und nicht nur der T Virus sondern auch noch ihre niedlichen Testobjekte ausgebrochen waren, tauchte der alte Mann und letzter noch lebender Gründer der Umbrella Corporation hier auf. HIER? Warum war er ausgerechnet wieder hier in Raccoon City? Hatte der alte Spinner nicht die Hauptverwaltung nach Paris verlegen lassen, und das schon vor Jahren? Und warum wollte er ausgerechnet IHN hier sehen? Es half nichts. William war von Natur aus neugierig, was ihn zu einem begnadeten Wissenschaftler machte. Und seitdem seine größte Konkurrenz bereits vor 15 Jahren spurlos verschwunden war, er nahm an sie war bei einem ihrer größenwahnsinnigen Experimente ums Leben gekommen, war Birkin nun die Nummer Eins in der Hierarchie der genialen Wissenschaftler im Unternehmen. Arme Alexia… Birkin grinste, als er an seine Konkurrentin dachte, die ihn, als sie noch lebte, stets dastehen ließ wie eine kleinen Jungen. Egal was er auch tat, Alexia übertraf ihn in allem. Jüngste Studentin, jüngste Praktikantin bei Umbrella, jüngste Wissenschaftlerin und zu guter Letzt, mit gerade einmal 11 Jahren, schon Leiterin eines eigenen Labors des Unternehmens. Sein Lächeln verschwand immer mehr und mehr, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. „Worauf warten sie denn, mein Junge????“ Die knarrende Stimme des Alten riss ihn aus seiner eigenen Herrlichkeit und schnell hatte er Platz genommen. Er lehnte sich in dem weichen Leder zurück und blickte nach links zu seinem Chef. „Ich komme gleich zur Sache…“ eröffnete Spencer seine Rede. Das Beatmungsgerät, welches an der Seite des Rollstuhls befestigt war, seufzte etwas lauter bei jedem Wort, das er nun sprach. Der dünne blass durchsichtige Schlauch den der Alte um die Nase trug wackelte, als wolle es einen Tanz aufführen. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste was sie und ihr feiner Freund da planen, William. Sie halten sich sicher für durchtrieben genug, um das tatsächlich in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber ich rate ihnen sich das noch einmal ganz genau zu überlegen. Umbrella ist MEIN Baby…und ich lasse es mir nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Individuum zerstören, das glaubt unersetzlich zu sein. Aber…“ Birkins Augen hatten sich geweitet. Panik durchflutete ihn und seine Paranoia schlug Purzelbäume als er Spencers Worte vernahm. Sie nehmen mir G weg! Kreischte es in seinen Gedanken und seine Augen suchte sich schon einmal einen Fluchtweg. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Spencer seine gierigen Finger nach seinem G-Virus ausstrecken würde. Dieses Projekt war sein Ding. Seit so vielen Jahren arbeitete er schon daran. Hatte sogar dafür gemordet! NEIN! dachte Birkin panisch. Du bekommst G nicht! „…ABER…ich könnte über ihre niedlichen Pläne hinwegsehen, wenn Sie etwas für mich tun, William. Dann könnte ich mich sogar dazu durchringen sie ziehen zu lassen.“ setzte Spencer fort, nichtsahnend was für Gefühle er bei seinem Gegenüber ausgelöst hatte, denn ein breites unheimliches Grinsen zerfurchte das Gesicht des Alten. Dann aber hustete er plötzlich und sein Körper verkrampfte sich zusehends. Patrick sein Buttler kam angerannt, so schnell seine alten Beine es konnten, und drückte ein paar Knöpfe an den vielen Gerätschaften an der mobilen Krankenstation hinter dem Rollstuhl des „noch“ mächtigsten Industriellen der hiesigen Welt. Spencer entspannte sich schließlich wieder und nickte dem alten Buttler zu, sodass sich dieser wieder zurückzog. Kaum waren sie allein, sah Spencer den erbleichten Wissenschaftler an. „Es versteht sich von selbst, dass alles was sie während ihrer Zeit bei Umbrella erschaffen haben Eigentum der Corporation ist. Doch selbst darin könnte ich noch eine Ausnahme machen, wenn sie diesen einen Gefallen für mich tun.“ Der Alte zog mit zitternden Fingern eine schlanke, silbrige Röhre aus der Innentasche seines maßgeschneiderten Morgenrocks und schob sie, so gut er eben konnte, zu Birkin herüber. Birkin erkannte einen Kühlbehälter für biologische Gefahrenstoffe. Das Zeichen auf der Unterseite des Röhrchens war unverkennbar. Auf der Frontseite befand sich das Zeichen der Umbrella Corporation, sein rot-weißer achteiliger geöffneter Schirm. Mehr war nicht zu erkennen. Keine nähere Bezeichnung oder sonstige Hinweise. „Nehmen sie das, Birkin und verabreichen sie diese Probe Subjekt 13.“ Birkin zuckte zusammen. Seit den späten 70er Jahren hatte er diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr gehört. Wage erinnerte er sich an die Aufzeichnungen die ihn Spencer damals zukommen ließ. Birkin war der Sohn eines befreundeten Wissenschaftlers und es war schon 1977 viel von ihm zu erwarten als er mit gerade mal 15 Jahren in der Marcus Trainingsanlage für das höhere Management eintraf. Zwei Jahre später, als seine Karriere bereits festgelegt war, hatte man ihn zu Spencer gebeten und in ein Geheimprojekt eingeweiht, dass nur eine Handvoll Leute kannten. Nur noch Spencer, sein Buttler Patrick und Birkin waren am Leben. Und Anbetracht der Gesundheit von Spencer und Patrick, würde schon bald nur Birkin übrig sein. Das Projekt hieß „die Wesker Kinder“ und war nach dem gleichnamigen Wissenschaftler Alex Wesker benannt. Viel war über diesen Mann nicht bekannt und auch nichts Genaueres zu seiner Züchtung von Supersoldaten. Zumindest war es genau das, was Spencer ihm damals erklärte. Die Wesker Children waren ein Ergebnis harter Genforschung. Nur eine Handvoll, genau 13 Subjekte, hatten die lange Reihe von Tests überlebt und waren ins Kindesalter eingetreten. Schon mit der Pubertät zeigten sie ein hohes Potential an Stärke, Willenskraft und Intelligenz. Alle 13 wurden streng abgeschieden von den Labors von völlig verschiedenen Pärchen, hauptsächlich Mitarbeiter der Umbrella Corporation, aufgezogen. Sobald sie ein gewisses Stadium erreichten wurde ihnen ein Serum verabreicht, das sie in körperlicher Stärke und Wahrnehmung über das menschliche Maaß hinauskatapultieren sollte. Doch 12 der 13 Probanden starben kurz nach Verabreichung des Serums. Nur einer überlebte und erreichte schließlich das kritische Alter von 17 Jahren. Albert Wesker. Warum Birkins Freund Wesker genauso hieß wie der Schöpfer des Projektes selbst, hatte einst Spencer für sich behalten und Birkin wollte es weder damals noch heute wissen. Weskers Potential war im Laufe der Jahre weiter gestiegen. Und Jahrein jahraus hatte er Spencer Bericht erstattet über dessen Entwicklung, ohne dass der Mann etwas davon ahnte. Das war auch gut so, denn Wesker hätte ihm ohne zu zögern das Genick gebrochen und Birkin hing an seinem Leben. Umso ungeheuerlicher war der Gedanke der ihn nun beim Anblick des Röhrchens heimsuchte. „Sie wollen, dass ich ihm das gebe?“ schnappte er atemlos. Spencer lachte kehlig hustete aber schon wieder, doch dieses Mal schaffte er es sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Mein lieber Junge, wer-glauben sie-hat denn angeordnet, dass man die Kampfdaten der S.T.A.R.S. in einem der Arklay Labore sammeln soll? Glauben Sie ernsthaft ich würde einer meiner größten Erfolge mir nichts dir nichts in den Tod laufen lassen. Nein! Ich muss sicher gehen, dass er in die nächste Phase übergeht. Und Sie…“ Er richtete seinen Finger auf Birkin. „… sind genau der Richtige für diesen Job!“ „Er wird mich umbringen, wenn ich versuche ihm etwas zu injizieren.“ Konterte Birkin. „Wie sie es anstellen, ist mir einerlei, William.“ Nun lächelte der alte Mann eisig. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung! Entweder Sie oder Albert Wesker!“ Patrick schlurfte wie auf Stichwort in den Raum und reichte Birkin seinen Mantel. Das war dann wohl der Herauswurf und Birkin tat wie ihm geheißen, er verließ Ozwell Spencer. Kategorie: Resident Evil Fanfiction - Geschichten